Abuse
by Hotaru Yuy
Summary: Hotaru is abused by Duo, will he come around before she dumps him. R&R. I know I suck at summaries
1. Default Chapter

**_I own nothing not anything although the entire plot is mine so pretty please don't steal it cuz I think I would miss it._**

****

**_ABUSE_**

Hotaru walked into the room trying to hide her face with her hands. It didn't work Mina immediately noticed something was wrong, 

" Hotaru what the hell is wrong with your face?" she asked. 

" Nothing I just bumped into a chair," she replied trying to fight back tears.

" And hit your cheek I think not you aren't that short."

" It's nothing I just bumped into a chair while I was at Duo's." replied Hotaru. 

" You did not. Now tell me what happened," Mina said quite loudly so that she attracted the attention of the others in the room.

" Hotaru what happened to your face?" Rei questioned in astonishment.

" Nothing I just bumped into a chair while I was at Duo's house!!!!!" she shouted, " Why does everyone have to interrogate me?"  Tears were streaming down her 

face now and she struggled to wipe them off. " Please I just want to be alone right now I don't want to talk about it I don't want to talk period so just leave me alone ok," she said suddenly turning very calm.

       " Ok if that's what you want," Rei said softly. Hotaru then ran to her room and locked the door to make sure no one would bother her while she tried to sort out her thoughts. Meanwhile back in the living room the other girls were trying to figure out what really happened although they already knew what happened they just didn't want to accept it. ****

" Mina, you know what happened we all do we have to accept the fact that Duo isn't as nice as we thought he was," Makoto said quietly " She couldn't have bumped into a chair she's not that short you said so yourself." 

       " She has grown a lot she's almost as tall as Ami would be I think." Mina admitted. The girls were all sitting on large beanbag chairs that were resting on the floor discussing how and why this had happened. Everyone suddenly stopped when Hotaru walked into the room her face red and blotchy from all the crying she had been doing.

       " Please don't discuss this, it's not what you think." She protested when she saw the sympathetic looks on their faces. 

       " Hotaru, tell us the truth, you didn't run into a chair did you?" Mina asked quietly

     " No, I didn't, but don't you dare tell Haruka or Michiru they will kill him and I don't want him dead, I love him." She murmured saying the last part so only Mina who was sitting next to her could hear her. She then got up and went into the kitchen and proceeded to get a bottle of Cherry Coke. At Gundam's      " Duo, did you do anything to Hotaru she just ran out trying to hide her face?" questioned Trowa.        " No, I didn't do anything to her, we got in a fight started yelling and then she just stomped out of the room, I didn't even know she left." Duo replied looking guiltily at his feet.        " Duo what did you do? It's not like Hotaru to storm out of here without going through the usual I love you thing." Trowa inquired looking disgusted over the thought of hearing Duo and Hotaru going through the ' I love you, no I love you more' conversation that could take up a whole afternoon and almost always ended in them making out.        " I didn't do anything why are you questioning me, am I a criminal?" Duo yelled, punctuating the sentence by throwing a vase on the floor.        " Duo, calm down it was just a question, I don't think you're a criminal, I don't think you did anything wrong, it's just unusual for you guys not to say good-bye."            TBC 

                     **_So what did you think I think it's ok. The other G-boys will come in later cuz someone has to be there when Hotaru breaks up with Duo. I hope you know what happened cuz it's pretty obvious or so I think, well I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but it might be soon._**

****

****


	2. Making up!!!!

**_I don't own Sm or Gw. Well due to my fingers being taped up for the last 2 wks. This chapter has taken forever to get out sorry. Hope you like it._**

Why did he do this? Am I that bad a girlfriend? Does he love me anymore? These were the kinds of questions that were racing through Hotaru's mind. She wasn't sure how it had happened, but she knew it had. Duo had slapped her after she told him that she had to leave. He had wanted her to stay, she had told him she couldn't and he had hit her. 

       " Well now it's out in the open, I'm pretty sure Trowa knows, all the scouts do except Haruka and Michiru. What am I going to do?" she said thinking aloud. Hotaru had seen Trowa right before she had ran out of Duo's apartment, he had a questioning look on his face, like he thought something but thought that it was totally impossible. " Yep, he definitely knows, and if he doesn't Rei-chan will probably tell him, they can never keep secrets from each other." She said kinda like she was talking to the air, trying to convince herself that it hadn't happened. " At least not all the guys know, if they ever found out they would kill Duo, so they can't find out. I know Duo isn't eager to tell them so it shouldn't be hard."  Hotaru said answering herself. She then got up and went back into the living room where the rest of the girls were discussing her.  

Living Room 

" You guys, could you kinda like not tell anyone about this. I'm sure it was a once in a lifetime thing; I don't think he'll do it again. Besides if you tell the guys, they'll all kill him." Hotaru pleaded. The girls all got together in a circle and started whispering. When they came out of their huddle Mina as always was their spokes person. 

       " We agreed not to tell the guys, on one condition. That if this ever happens again you will tell us and you will let us handle it. Now the way we explain the nice bruise on your face is that you ran into a door, cuz you aren't to tall to do that." Mina said trying to act serious but in the end smiling.

       " Thanks you guys, it means a lot to me." Hotaru replied. 

Later 

       " Where the heck are the girls?" Quatre questioned sounding quite annoyed. Just then all the girls were seen coming up to the large table that had been arranged in Quatre's backyard. 

       " Hey you guys, sorry we're late Mina got lost." Rei said rolling her eyes. 

       " Again? You'd think after the like millionth time of coming to the house she would know it like the back of her hand." Trowa replied, while walking up to Rei and putting his arm around her waist. 

       " Hey you guys where are Hotaru and Duo?" questioned Heero. 

       " I don't know, they're probably inside making love." Replied Wufei.

       " Hey, if that's what they're doing I'm going to kill him and then I'm going to scream at her for letting him." Yelled Haruka.

       " Calm down." Michiru responded placing her hand on Haruka's shoulder. 

Inside with Duo and Hotaru 

****" Taru, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to. It's just that you weren't listening to what I was saying and I got really mad and I forgot that you were you. I lost control, I was way out of line and I want to apologize." Duo said, getting down on his knees and kissing Hotaru's hand.

       " Well, it sounds like you just did." Hotaru replied pulling Duo up and giving him a giant bear hug. " I missed you."

       " We were only apart for three days." 

       " Yeah well I still missed the real you." 

       " Taru, did you tell the girls?" 

       " Minako noticed the bruise, and they pried it from me, they won't tell, I made them promise. Did you tell anyone." 

       " No, although I'm not sure but Trowa might know, he saw you run out of the house." Duo then pulled Hotaru's legs up and started to carry her, like a baby outside to the table where the rest of the group was.

       " What the hell were you doing inside so long?" Haruka demanded.

       " Just talking," Hotaru replied. " Duo was wondering what happened to my face." 

       " Yeah, what happened to your face?" Quatre asked.

       " Oh, I bumped into a doorframe while I was talking to Mina." Hotaru replied while looking at the ground.

       " Well that must have hurt. Did you get your doctor to check it out?" Quatre said speaking before remembering that he was talking to Hotaru. " Oh wait never mind." Quatre said finally remembering.

       " It will heal up soon. Since I haven't used my powers in so long they take longer to kick in now." She replied, just then a soft purple glow started to show on her face. Soon where there had once been a bruise there was now nothing. " See."

**_TBC _**

**_Well whatcha think I'm sooooooo sorry but I haven't been able to type for two weeks cuz my fingers have been taped together and I'm still going kinda slow. Well review right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _** **__**


	3. Heero finds out

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

" So, are we ready to eat." Hotaru asked after healing herself.

" Yeah, we actually made this ourselves." Duo exclaimed.

" Uh oh." the girls all said at once.

" What do you mean uh oh?" Duo asked.

" Um…well, it's just that whenever you guys make anything, it usually ends up in it being burnt, or totally disgusting." Makoto replied.

" That's not true, do you remember…………well, there was that one time…………but when we…………well, never mind, maybe you're right." Duo responded, to the smirks of the girls. " That doesn't matter, that was then and this is now. And you're gonna love Heero's lasagna. It's superb. I tried it!!" 

" It's true." Trowa said, speaking to Rei. " It's great." 

" And we're gonna trust your taste buds?" Rei asked. 

" You should, I mean I am the greatest judge of food ever." Duo replied. 

" Hey, where are Hotaru and Heero?" asked Mina

" I dunno, I'll go find them." Duo said.

~*~*~*With Hotaru and Heero (before Duo leaves to find them they're in a garden that's outside)~*~*~*

" So what was the whole thing with you and Duo?" Heero asked

" What thing?" Hotaru said puzzled 

" Um…when you guys fought and you suddenly left. It's kinda unusual for you to not go through that whole ' I love you thing'." 

" Oh, that. It was nothing, I was just in a hurry."

" Riiiiight, and after you left he threw an original Ming vase on the floor for fun." Heero said dryly 

" He threw a vase on the floor?" Hotaru said worriedly

" Yep." 

" Well, I don't know why." she replied, looking at the ground. 

" Yes, you do. Now tell me what really happened." he said, lifting her chin up with his finger.

" I said it was nothing!!" Hotaru shouted, getting annoyed. 

" Hey, Taru, you don't have to get mad at him for my expense. I suspect that he already knows." Duo said, stepping out from behind a tree. 

" What did happen Duo?" Heero asked suspiciously. 

" I hit her." he replied quietly. 

" YOU WHAT?" Heero said loudly.

" Hey, you know my temper, It's not like I did it on purpose." Duo said defensively. 

" It's ok Heero, he already apologized and I'm sure he won't do it again." Hotaru said, putting herself in the conversation.

" Who else knows about this?" Heero inquired. 

" All the girls, and possibly Trowa." she answered.

" So that's why you broke the vase. And that's why you left, with tears streaming down your face." Heero said softly. 

" Yeah. Hey, we better get back or they'll start to notice our absence even more." Hotaru said, back to her cheerful self. As they started to walk back Heero hung back and let Duo walk ahead before he grabbed Hotaru. 

" If he ever does this to you again…" he started.

" He won't." she replied, not giving him a chance to argue, she ran to catch up with Duo. 

**__**

TBC

REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
